worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hime Uta 4 Translation
This is a translation of the fourth character song album, Hime Uta 4, featuring Yoshika, Lynne and Perrine. The Translation pertains to the dialogue, not the songs. Track 01 Yoshika: (exhalation) One, two, one, two, onne, twwo, onnnne, twwwwo... Lynne: onnnne, twwwwo, onnnne, twwwwo... Perrine: Keep your neck straight and upright, Lynne-san. Raise your knees high, Miyafuji-san. Lynne: I'm trying...(exhalation) Yoshika: Perrine-san, do we still need to run? Perrine: 20 laps on the runway. We've got half of the laps left...(exhalation) Lynne: Yoshika-chan, I think I started fainting... Yoshika: 20 laps are too harsh. Even Sakamoto-san would ask us to run only for 15...18...around 19 laps! Perrine: Is there any big difference? (sigh)... While Major Sakamoto is on her trip, her role was left to me. Lynne: If I remember it right. The trip is for the movie getting shot in Fusou, in which Yoshika-chan plays the main role. Yoshika: (exhalation) and she said she went to scout any witch who is good at aerial photography. Perrine: (sigh)... What's good about this tiny raccoon dog? Major Sakamoto is MUCH more suitable for the main role. Anyway, for today I would like you to treat me as Major Sakamoto. Yoshika: Oh, why? Lynne: It seems you're overdoing it a bit... Perrine: What did you say! Lynne: Uhh, I am sorry! Yoshika: Perrine-san! Please stop swinging the terrible thing in your hand. It's dangerous! Perrine: This's a kind of spirit. Spi-ri-t. Lynne: But...it scared me a little bit too... Perrine: No need to worry. This rapier is just like a part of my body. I won't prick you mistakenly. Yoshika: But Sakamoto-san said, "Being proud is one's own enemy." ... Perrine: Are you saying that I'm being proud? How rude! This rapier is my grand-mother's grand-mother's grand-mother's...(cough) Yoshika: (sigh)...That's all because you shouted when you were running! Lynne: Are you alright? Perrine: When I said no need to worry, there is no need to worry. Anyway, Major Sakamoto is serious in training at anytime too. Yoshika: You don't need to overwork because of this. Lynne: Yoshika-chan is right. Perrine: No, I'm not a person who would be discouraged by this level of difficulty. Come on, you two, we're starting now. Track 03 Yoshika: Ninetyyyy-one, ninetyyyyy-two... ahh, I can't do it. Lynne: Nor can I... Suddenly asked us to perform press-up for 300 times. It's impossible. Perrine: (sigh)...Soon you became weak...nety-three...With this quality how...Ninety-four...dare you fight with Neuroi...Niiiinety-five... Yoshika: That is different from this, isn't that? Lynne: Perrine-san, your face is fully red. Perrine: I can...continue...nety-siiiiix (bang) Yoshika: Didn't she knock her forehead? Lynne: Perrine-san? Yoshika: Are you o... Perrine: No need to worry. Yoshika: Really, your forehead is fully red... Lynne: Your glasses also slipped off. Perrine: I'm alright. It's not a big deal, when compared to daily training... I'm ending the training now...(walking away) Yoshika: ? Lynne: Perrine-san? Perrine: Really, maybe I am not able to replace the role of Major Sakamoto. With this skill level, liberating Gallia can only be a dream... Yoshika: Ahh, Perrine-san's here! Lynne: Really she's here as I thought. Perrine: You two...How do you know about this place? Yoshika: That's because...well...ya Lynne: Waaah, Marigold flowers are blooming beautifully. Yoshika: That's because it is the flower bed that Perrine-san is proud of. Perrine: What are you two doing? By flattering me, what do you want? Yoshika: You said something like that again! Lynne (covering Yoshika's mouth: Yoshika-chan! Aren't we here for reconciliation? Yoshika: I'm suffocating...(cough)...Oh, I forgot. Lynne: Er? Perrine-san, is that horizon Gallia? Perrine: Huh? Of course it is. On a comfortable sunny day like today, Gallia can be seen even from here. So I built a flower bed here and let the Marigold flowers taken from my home country bloom. Well, you must be thinking that the story is too sentimental that it's not like my story. Yoshika: Sure! I think it's really different from your image... Lynne (covering Yoshika's mouth): There is no such thing. It's so like Perrine-san's story. Perrine: If you say it this way...ehh...you embarrassed me. Yoshika: Ohhh! Perrine-san is feeling shy! Lynne (covering Yoshika's mouth): Yoshika-chan!!! Track 05 Yoshika: (exhalation) Lynne-chan, why are we running again? Perrine: Why are we? To be honest, I'm already exhausted...(exhalation) Lynne: Because we just quit the training. One more lap to go. Yoshika-chan. Perrine-san. Perrine: Why did she suddenly become so enthusiastic? (exhalation)...I got it! Perhaps, that's the rumoured "Spirit of John Bull". Yoshika: What's that? Perrine: That's the Britainnian characteristic style of being obstinate, something like that. Such as bringing a tea-set even to the battlefeild. Yoshika: Britainnians really love tea. Perrine: Love? That's stubborn. Lynne: Yoshika-chan! Perrine-san! Let's have tea together after training. Yoshika: You're right! That's the Spirit of John Bull! Perrine: Hohoho. I can foresee such thing. Lynne: Fight on! Fight on! Track 07 Lynne: The tea is ready. Yoshika: Wow! I love the tea Lynne-chan prepares! Perrine: Well, I agree with that point. Yoshika: Why? The scent smells different from usual. Perrine: Yes, it really smells different... Oh! It is... Lynne: (smile) How is it? I just tried adding Marigold into the tea today. Yoshika: Ohhhh! Marigold tastes good like this. Perrine: Certainly. Last time I made tea and only used Marigold, and I failed... I should make tea in this way. Yoshika: Well, perhaps liver oil (kan yu) tastes delicious in this way too. Perrine: Could you please stop it! You made me recall that... Lynne: Yoshika-chan, it seems not quite possible. Yoshika: Why? Is it really not possible? Track 09 Perrine: Well, talking about liver oil reminds me that, Lynne-san, I didn't see you at that time. Where were you? Lynne: Ah! At that time... Yoshika: You remind me. When we were all drinking liver oil brought by Sakamoto-san, only Lynne-chan wasn't there, right? Perrine: You're right. Even I drank it... Lynne: Well, actually... In my childhood, when I was sick, I was told that that's the medicine from the far east, and made to drink it for a time. Since that time, I can't take it anymore. Yoshika: Oh, I see. Lynne: On that day, I saw tanks filled with liver oil lining in the kitchen before anyone. I recalled the past forgotten long ago. Then I hid in my room for a long time. Sorry, I'm sorry. Yoshika-chan. Yoshika: I see. Perrine: (sigh) Helpless. Yoshika: But, if that was so, we won't force you to drink it. Lynne: Oh, you're right. I was being silly. Track 11 Perrine: GOCHISOUSAMA. The tea was delicious. Lynne: You are welcome. Yoshika: At times like this, I forget all about the battles. Perrine: (sigh) ONLY YOU are behaving lazily like that! I must report this to Major Sakamoto when she returns. Yoshika: Why! But, Sakamoto-san would probably say, "Hahaha! If you only talk about little things, you won't be BIG, Perrine. Too small, too small. Hahaha!" Lynne: Yoshika...chan... Perrine: You said I'm small? What are you talking about? Track 13 Lynne: It's the first time for three of us preparing dinner, isn't it? Yoshika: Yes, you remind me. Perrine: (cutting vegetables) Lynne: Perrine-san, should I help you to cut vegetables? Yoshika: Ohhh! It's dangerous to use a knife like that! Perrine: (smile) No such thing. It's an easy job. By the way, there was a strange smell for just a moment. Miyafuji-san, what is that bunch of straws holding in your hands? Yoshika: Ah, this is Nattō. Perrine: What? Nattō! Yoshika: I've asked Lynne-chan to order the straws for me. You know. There is Bacillus natto in the straws. Perrine: Such thing is none of my interest! Lynne: I, I'm sorry. Yoshika: By wrapping cooked soya beans with straws, and leaving them alone for a while, the power of Bacillus natto will turn soya beans into Nattō! It's so amazing that even Britainnian straws can make Nattō! Perrine: It's nothing but an annoyance! Yoshika: Ah, I forgot to tell. Nattō has a very short best-before date, please be careful. Perrine: Aren't those beans rotten from start to end! Yoshika: There are many in the storehouse. Please feel free to enjoy them. Perrine: ah...I...am fainting... Lynne: Perrine-san! Hold on! Track 15 Yoshika, Lynne, Perrine: Finished! Perrine: Preparing dinner for 11 people is a big job! Lynne: But all fatigue would be gone if we could do it well. Yoshika: Is it really okay that we do not prepare any Nattō for everyone? Perrine: THAT'S OKAY!!! Yoshika: Ok...I got it...So only Sakamoto-san and I will have Nattō for dinner. Lynne: Sorry, Yoshika-chan. Nor can I...I mean...not able to enjoy it. Yoshika: Never mind, Lynne-chan. It's fine for me. Lynne: I really feel sorry for that. Because without Yoshika-chan, we couldn't prepare food so well. Don't you agree? Perrine-san. Perrine: Well...well...is it? Yoshika: What? Lynne: Don't you agree that it was such an enjoyable time that three of us could prepare dinner together? Perrine: Well...That's it. It's not bad to do that occasionally. What are you trying to make me say? Lynne-san. Yoshika: Wow! Perrine-san's face turns red again! Lynne: That's true! Even her ears turn red! (smile) Perrine: Stop it! Would you please stop teasing me! Yoshika: Even Perrine-san has her own lovely point occasionally. (laughter) Lynne: That's true! (laughter) Perrine: Oo...occasionally? What do you mean "occasionally"! Yoshika, Lynne: (laughter) Perrine: Hey! Answer me clearly! Yoshika, Lynne: (laughter) Perrine: (sigh) ... Category:Transcript/Translation